


The Distance Between Us

by Katastic11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, FC Barcelona, Juventus Turin, M/M, Sequel, Transfers, insecure Leo, leo is still bad emotions, like really, long distance, or lack there of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastic11/pseuds/Katastic11
Summary: Whoever said long distance relationships were hard, was a fucking genius.(Sequel to We'll Get There)





	1. Chapter 1

Lionel Messi knew better than anyone to take transfer rumours with a grain of salt. So when he heard rumours about Cristiano Ronaldo moving to Juventus, he scoffed. Cris was his boyfriend and would have mentioned this to him without a doubt. Cris could hardly keep a secret for ten minutes without spilling everything to Leo. Holding a secret this huge would have surely killed him. So, when he recounted the rumors to Cris later that night, he expected lighthearted joking from the other man. 

“So you’re moving to Juventus?” Leo teased.

He expected Cris to make some joke about the rumors. But instead he watched as his face fell and his eyes widened. 

“How did you find out about that?” Cris felt his heart begin to race and his hands began to sweat. 

Leo hoped Cris was teasing. There was no way he was actually moving. “C’mon Cris, that’s not funny.”

Cristiano realized Leo had been joking too late, “Leo-” he trailed off.

The room was dead silent. Leo felt his legs go numb and his heart stop. If the pain of Cris’ words wasn’t so intense he would be sure this was a dream. 

Cris tried grabbing for Leo’s hand, but Leo jerked his hand back. Looking at Cris with a look of utter betrayal. 

“Were you ever going to tell me or was I supposed to find out when you were already in Italy?” He spit. “Were you just going to leave me here without a clue? That’s cruel, even for you.” 

Cris’ eyes began to sting at Leo’s harshness. “ I was going to tell you! I swear!”

“When? Huh, Cristiano? When?” Leo stepped back from Cris. “You didn’t even mention to me that you were thinking about moving. You’ve already signed the deal, haven’t you?” 

“Not yet. I am leaving to sign in a week.” Cris wanted so bad to touch Leo.

Leo stared at him in disbelief. His head began to spin. If Cris could keep this from him what else was he hiding?

“You’re unbelievable.” Leo shook his head. “Whatever. Go to Italy.” He turned to leave Cris’ house, but Cris caught his arm in a tight grip.

“Leo, just hear me out!” Cris pleaded. Leo ripped his arm out Cris’s grip and turned to look at the other man. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me? Isn’t that what you preach all of the time? Talking to each other about everything?” Leo could see his sharp words biting at Cris and he actually enjoyed the hurt expression on his face. He deserved to feel some of the pain Leo was feeling.

“Leo, I wanted to tell you. I just-” Cris’ eyes bore into Leo’s. “I kept putting it off because I was scared that you’d think I wasn’t worth it. In my head if I delayed talking to you, then I would have longer with you.”

Cristiano’s words took Leo’s breath. He couldn’t imagine ever breaking up Cris. He was worth everything. One thing still didn’t add up, “I don’t get it. Why Juventus? You love Real Madrid.” 

“I’m 33. Players my age start looking for easier clubs to retire out of. So when Juventus propositioned me, I jumped for it. It made me feel like I was still wanted. Like I was still relevant.” 

Even though Leo was still angry about the lack of communication, he couldn’t deny the move made some sort of sense. Juventus was a huge club and if they were actually prepared to pay for Ronaldo, at his age, it was a big deal. Leo understood why he accepted the offer. Football was everything to them. 

Leo couldn’t stand the space in between them. Closing the gap, he wrapped his arms around Cris. 

Cris was shocked but recovered quickly, wrapping the smaller man into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." Cristiano's breath was hot against Leo's neck.

“How is this going to work? We hardly see each other as it is, now you’re moving countries and leagues.” Leo felt the corners of his own eyes prick with tears. This could very well be the breaking point in their relationship. Leo couldn’t help but to feel a little insecure. It was very possible Cris would find someone else.

Even a man like Cristiano had his own insecurities. He couldn’t expect Leo to always be there, waiting on him. It wasn’t fair to Leo. But Cris was a selfish man and he’d hold onto Leo as long as possible. 

“We’ll make it work, Leo.” Cris said, pressing the smaller man tighter into his chest. “We always make it work.” It sounded like Cris was trying to convince himself more than Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Cristiano leave his house in Madrid for his plane to Italy, was easily the hardest thing Leo has had to do. 

It hurt Leo even more that he couldn’t go to the airport to see Cris off. Their relationship was still very private and that would surely create a lot of unwanted publicity. 

Traveling hours just to see someone off at an airport just wasn’t something friends do. 

Leo was on the verge of tears as they hugged. He didn’t want to let go. There was no way of knowing when the next time they would be able to do this again. 

Cris tried backing out of the embrace after a while but Leo’s grip was vice like. “C’mon Leo, I’m going to be late.” He didn’t want to let go of Leo either but someone had to be the voice of reason. Surprisingly enough, it was him this time.

Leo didn’t budge, “it’ll be okay. It is _your_ plane, after all.” 

Cristiano’s soft laugh was watery. Seemed like he was close to tears as well. He put his hand on Leo’s shoulders and gently pried him away. 

Lionel was having a hard time meeting Cris’ eyes for more than a few seconds. But when those warm hands were on each side of his face, his focus was solely on Cris.

The pads of his thumbs glided over his cheekbones as Cristiano pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Leo covered Cris’ hands with his own and stretched up so their lips were crushed together. As soon as one of them would back away slightly, they would surge forward again, starting another series of lingering kisses. 

“I have to go.” Cris muttered against Leo’s mouth. He reluctantly backed away and took his hands from Leo’s face. 

“Good luck.” Leo let his own hands fall back to his sides. 

And just like that Cristiano was gone. 

Leo was left standing in the bare house. Everything that had made it Cris’ home was gone. It was only then that he allowed himself to shed a few tears.


	3. Chapter 3

“Leo, you’re staring again.” Cristiano’s overly amused voice rang out over the laptop. 

Leo felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t help but stare. Cris’ new haircut, coupled with that newly grown stubble made Leo’s stomach tighten and coil. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when you would have facial hair. It looks good.” Leo’s eyes trailed from Cristiano’s adam’s apple up to the diamonds in his ears and then to his hair. The sides had been shaved down shorter than Leo has ever seen. The hair on the top was slightly longer but still cropped. 

“Your hair looks good too. Different but good.” 

Cristiano smirked, “I was going to make everything the same length but then I realized you wouldn’t have anything to hold onto when we see each other.” 

Leo’s eyes went wide. One would think he would be used to Cris’ boldness. He coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that was very-” Leo paused as he tried thinking of the right way to word this, “thoughtful of you.” 

Leo could see Cris’ lips upturn into a smirk. Cristiano loved the effect his words has on Leo. He loved seeing him squirm from just a few simple phrases.

Watching Leo get so flustered and red, made him ache for Leo to be by his side. His fingers itched to touch Leo’s skin and run his fingers over the tattoo on his hip. 

“So do you like your new place?” Leo changed the subject, feeling a little self conscious under Cris’ intense gaze.

“Yeah I like it,” Cristiano let his eyes travel from those beautiful brown eyes to his slightly pointed ears. “The furniture could use some breaking in, though.”

When Cris suggested they video chat tonight, he had no intention of turning their normally light hearted conversations into suggestive comments and innuendos. But in his defense it had been _two weeks._

Leo furrowed his brows slightly, “well all of it is new so it’ll take some time to break it-” Leo stopped talking as he realized what Cris was implying. 

He huffed under his breath, “you’re ridiculous.” 

Cris let out a loud, full body laugh. He loved teasing Leo.

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment, "but I guess we’re just going to have work on fixing that when I visit.” 

Cris chuckled, a little surprised at his boyfriend’s words. 

“It’s a date then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Italy was everything Cristiano could’ve hoped for. Turin was beautiful, the people were nothing less than enchanting and he fit in perfectly at his new club. 

To anyone else, it seemed like Cris’ life was perfect, but that just wasn’t right. One huge thing was missing; _Leo._

They talked everyday, over the phone, texting, and video chatting. It wasn’t the same. He wanted Leo here with him. 

When Cris was back in Madrid, they still had to deal with some distance but they were usually close enough to each other’s cities they could see one another often. Now, it had been two months since Cris had touched Leo, held him, kissed him, and felt his skin against his own. To make matters worse, he has to wait until holiday to see Leo. Two more months away.

Football proved to be an effective distraction during most of the day but it wasn’t until Leo had long since gone to bed and left Cristiano all alone, that his heart felt so heavy. Loneliness clawed at his mind and nothing felt right. 

Cris knew from a professional standpoint, his transfer was a good decision and he had to keep telling himself that, else he would try to do anything to get moved back to Spain. He needed Leo and it tore him apart that he couldn’t have him.

 

**

Leo missed Cristiano more than he could bare most days. It had been two long months without him. Two long months left feeling incomplete. Leo ached for him. Texts and video calls could never compare to the feeling of being wrapped tightly in his arms. 

On certain nights Leo was sure he could feel every kilometer between them. Tonight had been one of those nights. 

He would think of any way to get Cristiano back in Spain. It was selfish and he knew that. Juventus was good for him and Leo was beyond proud of his boyfriend, but he’d be damned if he said that there wasn’t part of him that said Cris shouldn’t be anywhere but beside him. 

Leo knew Cristiano was scared he wouldn’t wait for him, just like how he was scared Cris would find someone else. It was hard for him not to revert back to his old habits when faced with such terrifying thoughts. 

Just a few years ago, Leo would’ve had so many safeguards in place to keep himself from being vulnerable, but along came Cristiano, who got rid of every single one. 

It was the small texts during the day and the phone calls late at night, that had Leo’s fears eased even if only a little. He hoped Cris felt the same way. 

Thankfully, they didn’t have to worry about time differences. That would make everything infinitely harder. 

Just as Leo was about to fall asleep, a text came through that had him grinning into his pillow.

_‘Goodnight, Leo. 60 more days!’_


	5. Chapter 5

Planning a trip for Cristiano to visit Leo on holiday was much more difficult than either of them expected. Their leagues have a lot of conflicting dates but they finally got it worked out. Cris was staying with Leo from December 23rd to January 4th. 

Leo would be on his official holiday from the 23rd to the 6th, so these dates worked out great for him. Cris, however, was going to be missing training and two games during this time. It had taken a lot of persuading but he got his manager to agree. His official holiday didn’t begin until the 30th and went all the way until the 20th of January. So it was easy to see why it was so difficult to plan anything. 

 

**

“God, I can’t believe you’re here.” Leo whispered, against Cris’ chest. 

Cristiano had just arrived at Leo’s house and they had barely made it inside before he dropped everything to pull Leo into a crushing embrace.

Leo found his face being pulled away from Cris’ chest and suddenly Cristiano’s mouth was being pressed against his own, roughly.

“I love you.” Cris whispered between kisses. 

Leo’s fingers were running over Cris’ no longer clean-shaven jaw. Sure, Leo had seen the stubble before but this was the first time he was able to touch it. He loved the feeling of it, rough and slightly scratchy underneath his fingers. 

“Cris-” Leo was trying to talk around the other man’s mouth. It was obvious Cris was ignoring Leo calling him and continued kissing. The kisses had turned languid, heavy and tender.

“Dinner will get cold.” Leo pulled away enough to get a full sentence out. 

Cristiano looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned, “ _You_ made dinner?”

Leo sighed, “I ordered out.” 

Cris grinned and brushed the tip of Leo’s nose with his own, “that was a good decision.” He teased. 

**

Leo was beyond thrilled to have Cristiano with him again. The world around him seemed brighter and more alive now.

Neither of them dared to think about the crushing loneliness that would ensue after their break together ended. They had a week and a half to enjoy each other and nothing would get in the way of that.

At the end of the night, they both say at the dinner table, eating and talking as if they hadn’t been separated for months.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the first time Leo and Cristiano was able to spend Christmas day with each other so both of them were overly excited about it. Well, Cris was overly excited and he was sure Leo would be as soon as he woke up.

Leo was laying on his stomach, faced down on the pillows and still very asleep. Cris had been awake for going on three hours now. He had showered, dressed and even made torrijas, which was one of the only things he could successfully make.

“Leo.” Cris said next to his ear. His fingertips followed the curve of Leo’s spine. The man didn’t even stir.

“Leo, wake up.” He tried again, a little bit louder.

A small moan, muffled by the pillows could be heard. 

Cristiano grinned and turned Leo on his back. “Merry Christmas.” He kissed him. “I made torrijas.” 

Leo’s eyes opened at that. He had eaten Cris’ torrijas before. It was worth waking up for. “I’ll be down in a second.” 

**

“Open mine!” Cris thrust a small, colorfully wrapped box at Leo.

Leo pulled the bow off and unwrapped the gift. A silver box with the word _Tissot_ written across it in black. He glanced up at Cris who was watching him with anxious eyes. 

Carefully pulling the lid off the box, his eyes grew at the watch inside. The chain-link band was clean and made from beautiful stainless steel. The black dial was encased in clear, unscathed crystal. It was everything Leo loved, smooth, simple yet gorgeous. 

“Turn it over.” Cris spoke beside him. 

Leo did as he was told and saw the back had a small engraving that read, _‘I love you more every second. CR.’_

Holding the watch tightly in his hand, he hugged Cristiano, who laughed. “So you like it?” 

“Yeah.” Leo pulled away and put the watch down on the coffee table. He got up and grabbed a black box from underneath the tree. He sat back down and handed it to Cris, “ I hope you like it.” 

The box was a soft velvet and didn’t even have a bow wrapped around it. Cris grinned to himself at the Leo-like gesture.

He popped the lid open and was greeted by a pair of silver cufflinks. They were round and a strip of black onyx cut down the middle of each. _Bvlgari_ was written on the silver halves. Never in a million years would Cris have expected to get cufflinks from Leo, but they must have costed a small fortune and were absolutely perfect. 

“These are beautiful.” Cris looked to Leo’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

Leo looked down, bashfully, “I know they’re not as thoughtful as your gift but-” his words were cut off by a kiss.

**

The next three days passed by in somewhat of a blur to Cris and Leo. They had just been trying to enjoy their little time together to the fullest. 

Leo had been in the middle of talking about ideas for the rest of Cristiano’s stay when the Portuguese man’s phone rang. Leo half expected Cris to ignore it but when he saw his brows furrow he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

“I gotta take this.” Cris excused himself from the room. 

A lot of different things were running through Leo’s head. The first thought that came to him was that something happened with his family. Cris had told him that one of his cousins had been ill for a while now.

As time ticked by, Leo grew more concerned. His foot was tapping and he kept fidgeting from his spot on the couch. Just when he was about to go looking for Cris, he walked back into the living room. 

Cris looked stressed and he made no move to sit back down beside Leo. 

“Everything okay?” Leo stood up and walked near Cris. 

“I um -” Cris fiddled with the phone in his hands. “So I have to go back to Italy.” 

Leo felt his heart drop into his stomach. “What happened?” His voice was weak.

“My sub got injured. My manager asked if I could come back early.” Cris couldn’t meet Leo’s eyes, afraid of what he might find behind them.

“And you agreed?” Leo asked incredulously. 

“It’s a really important game, Leo. I need to be there.” Cris said this carefully, not knowing how Leo was going to react.

Leo cleared the lump out of his throat, “when do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cristiano was all packed and ready to go to the airport. The air had been filled with tension and sadness since Cris had gotten that phone call. He didn’t want to leave Leo. Of course he didn’t, but his team needed him and he knew that Leo would do the same if in his position.

He wanted to ease the tension and he did so the only way he knew how; Making light of the situation. 

“At least we didn’t have any big plans for New Years.” He tried smiling at Leo. 

Lionel’s eyes shot up to Cris’. Was Cris really that unbothered by their situation? Did he not care that once he left, neither knew how long it would be until they could see each other again? Was he really losing Cris already? Just that thought devastated Leo. 

“How fortunate.” Leo says, monotonously. 

All of the emotions he was feeling were becoming overwhelming. Every thought drug him deeper and deeper down into a black hole. If Cris was so unaffected, then it probably wouldn’t be too much longer before Cris left him for good. 

He felt that all too familiar guard click into place. The need to take control of the situation and protect himself overtook the hurt and panic he was actually feeling. 

“You need to be there. I understand.” This was said so formally and detached. And in reality, Leo did understand. He may hate being the second choice to football but he understood it. 

Cristiano could almost see the wall come up behind Leo’s eyes. The emotions disappeared from his eyes, leaving a cold expression and his stance was straight and rigid. 

“Leo-” He stepped closer to the smaller man. 

“Your team needs you.” The look Leo gave Cris, sent shivers down his spine, “So go.” 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

A scowl set on Leo’s face. “What does it matter? Your minds already made. You’re leaving.”

Cristiano was getting noticeably frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to get rid of his growing headache. 

He was really trying his best to keep his temper in check.

His frustrated expression was met with Leo’s blank stare. A long silence stretched between them. Cris’ knuckles were white from holding his luggage so tightly. 

Looking at his watch, Cris broke the silence, “I need to go.” 

He noticed the briefest flash of _something_ in Leo’s eyes. But it was gone just as soon as it came. 

“I know.” 

Cristiano huffed and dropped his bags. Stalking over to Leo, he forcefully pulled him to his chest. 

“I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Even though he was making this promise, both of them questioned the validity behind it.

Then Cris was gone. 

Leo stood in the doorway. The familiar ache of emptiness racked through his body. It hurt that Cristiano had left him for a game. It hurt knowing that this was more than likely going to happen countless more times. It hurt that he hadn’t taken 5 seconds to ask Leo his opinion before he agreed to come back. 

Leo felt angry towards himself. This was the exact reason he use to keep himself so guarded.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what’s the big news? You sounded nervous over the phone.” Leo’s mother, Celia, questioned with a soft smile. 

“It’s nothing important. Not anymore.” Leo replied, feeling uncomfortable.

This wasn’t how Leo was planning to spend New Years Eve. No boyfriend, no friends, just him and his parents. 

When he had planned this day out, weeks before Cristiano came over, he had built up the courage to come out about his relationship to his parents. 

Leo was going to mention this to Cris the day before his parents arrived, but he left before that could happen. He had wanted to come out so bad. This secret was killing him.

“You’ve met a girl, haven’t you?” Celia pushed. 

“No mom. There is no girl.” Leo’s stomach turned at her words. 

There was no way he was going to say anything now. He wanted Cristiano by his side. No, he _needed_ Cris by his side to do this. He had a good idea how his parents would react to the news and it wasn’t as welcoming as he wanted.

His mother began rambling on about something. Leo wasn’t really paying attention to her; Only catching a few words here and there. 

Leo looked down to his wrist. The watch Cris had gotten him was displayed for all to see. 

He rubbed his thumb over the crystal covered dial. He hadn’t taken it off since he had gotten it. The weight of it was akin to Cristiano’s hand and it brought a sense of calm to the raging storm deep inside of him. 

Cris was still his for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Cristiano knew Leo was upset and disappointed, he had seen it all over his face before it had been wiped away and replaced by that stupid blank stare Cris hated so much. He felt bad for just agreeing right then and there to come back, he didn’t even think to talk to Leo about it. 

Cris threw his stuff as soon as he walked through the door to his Italian home. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Nothing. Not a single word from Leo. 

Cristiano caved and sent the first text, _‘I hope you have a good New Year.’_

The message felt awkward and too formal to be sending his boyfriend.

Cris fell back on his sofa and closed his eyes. Why did long distance relationships have to be so hard? Wasn’t distance supposed to make the heart grow fonder? His just felt like it was breaking. 

Cris felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _‘It was fine. Yours?’_

_‘Terrible. You aren’t here with me.’_

Leo didn’t take long to reply, _‘We’ll see each other soon. Probably.’_

Cris hated this constant ache in his heart. _‘Not soon enough.’_


	10. Chapter 10

Leo stared at his phone. 

Cristiano had posted a selfie on Instagram. He was lounging by the pool of his Italian home, large black sunglasses on and diamond earrings sparkling in the sun. 

Never in his life had Leo felt such a strange mix of desire and heartache. 

He wanted Cristiano right there with him and as far away as possible at the same time. 

Leo knew he was self-inflicting his own pain at the moment, but he believed it would benefit him at the end of all of this. Nobody said Leo had the most sound logic ever. 

Cris couldn’t hurt him if he kept himself distanced. 

The only issue; He didn’t want to keep Cristiano away. He didn’t want to go a whole day without talking to the other, nor did he want to keep their contact minimal when they finally got to see each other. 

The two sides of himself were pulling him in different directions and it wouldn’t be too long until he was torn apart.


	11. Chapter 11

“You need to go to bed, Cris. You have a match tomorrow.” Leo suppressed a small grin when he heard his boyfriend huff. 

It was small moments like these, that really challenged him. They had Leo wanting to leave everything behind and fly to Italy.

“I don’t want to go yet. I’m not done talking to you.” Leo could hear his boyfriend’s pout. It made his heart skip a beat. 

“There’s always tomorrow.” Cris needed to get some sleep. It was already really late and Leo knew Cristiano would hate himself in the morning. 

“Yeah. Okay.” There was pause, “I love you, Leo.” His voice was softer and so tender. 

The ache seemed to expand from Leo’s chest to envelope him completely.


	12. Chapter 12

The few weeks passed by unbearably slow. 

It was one more month before Leo and Cris could see each other. Barcelona and Juventus will be playing one another in the Champions League. Leo would be coming to Italy for the game. 

Leo was nervous about seeing Cris, even if it was only for a night. 

**

He was nervous because he just knew that all of his reservations would be thrown out before the night was over. As soon as Cristiano touched him with those warm hands and looked at him with those expressive eyes that conveyed everything, Leo would snap. 

Just like that Cristiano would be back in and Leo would be vulnerable all over again. 

**

Cristiano was more than excited for the match. He was excited to touch Leo, to hold him, to kiss him. Cris was excited to just see Leo in person and not on some type of screen. 

Cris pulled out his phone, _‘One more month.’_

**

Leo felt himself smile a little, reading over Cristiano’s message. His stomach was twisting and turning. He didn’t realize it was possible to be so nervous yet so excited for something. 

_‘Too bad it has to be after I win.’_

**

Cris let out a soft chuckle at Leo’s text.

_‘That’s weird because I was supposed to see you after I win.’_

Cris could tell he was pushing through to Leo. Just like when they were new friends. Leo had so many guards up that Cris never thought he’d get through. But he had succeeded then and he’ll succeed now. 

Cristiano’s screen lit up with an incoming call from Leo. He answered it with a smirk. 

“Hey stranger.” 

“You’re such a jerk.” You could hear Leo laugh a little over the line. 

“Ouch. Why so harsh?” Cris faked hurt. He missed this. 

“You’ll be okay. Nothing you haven’t heard before.” Leo’s voice contained barely concealed mischief. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve called me a jerk more times than anyone else.”

A silence had settled between them. Cris was the first to break it.

“I miss you, Leo.” 

It was quiet for a moment. Cris couldn’t even hear Leo’s breathing. 

“I miss you too.” It was soft and timid.


	13. Chapter 13

The moments leading up to a game were always stressful. Both Juventus and Barcelona were lined up in the tunnel, awaiting game time. This was the first time Cris was going to see Leo since he left all those months ago.

Cristiano turned around in his spot in line and found Leo near the back of his own line. Leo’s eyes immediately went to his. 

Cris winked and watched as the corners of his mouth twitched up. He let his eyes wander over Leo, taking in anything that might have changed. 

His hair was the only thing. The sides had been shaved down and the top had been trimmed to be, well, _less_ messy. 

He looked good and Cristiano felt his mouth go a little dry.

Before anything else could happen, the teams were being ushered onto the field.

**

“Good game.” Cris said next to Leo’s ear, while they shook hands on the sidelines.

Leo’s hand tightened around Cristiano’s. “I can’t believe you got a hattrick.” He still sounded slightly out of breath. 

“Really? You can’t believe it? That hurts.” Cris dropped Leo’s hand to raise his palm to his heart. 

Leo missed the contact. It had been so long since he was able to touch Cris. He wanted to hug him badly. But he kept his arms glued to his sides. 

“So, I’ll see you soon? You know how to get to my place?” Cris made sure they were out of view of any cameras when he asked this. 

Leo’ body burned. “Yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

**

Cris answered the door in nothing but a pair of gym shorts and white socks. Leo snorted softly when he saw the other man. 

Cris stepped to the side to let Leo in. 

**

Why did it seem like the hours flew by when Leo was with Cris? 

Leo kept staring at the clock, watching their time go by. 

Leo was sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the wall clock, when Cristiano sat down beside him, holding out a mug for him to take. 

It wasn’t hard to notice Leo lost in his thoughts. “Leo?” Cris questioned. 

Cris glanced up at the clock and then back to his boyfriend. “Leo.” He said more sternly and waited until Leo was looking at him to continue. 

“Huh?” 

“What’s on your mind?” 

It was a lot of things that had Leo’s resolve crumbling. It was the concern lacing Cris’ voice, the way his eyes seemed to be looking directly at his soul, but really Leo boiled it all down to the hand gently squeezing his thigh.

“There’s not enough time. Before I have to leave. Before-” Leo’s voice choked off. 

“Before what?”

Leo looks up at Cris with wide, watery eyes, “before one of us leaves for good.” 

Cris looked down at Leo with soft eyes. “You think I’m going to leave you?” Cris took the mug out of Leo’s hands and set it on the coffee table.

Leo stood up, looking frustrated. It seemed Cris was finally going to get all the answers he was searching for. 

“Yes. Why else would I shut you out? It wouldn’t hurt as much when you found someone else.”

Cris stood up as well, “you got all this from me leaving early in December?” 

Leo’s eyes pierced into Cris’. “Partly.” Was the only answer he offered. 

Cristiano tried reaching out to Leo, but the other man backed away. 

“We’re only going to be able to be able to see each other a couple times out of a year and you expect me to believe that you’re not going to find someone more convenient? Someone you can be seen with in public?” 

Cris reached out again taking his boyfriends shaking hands in his. “Of course I expect you to believe that. I only want you.” 

Leo was trying to pull his hands away, “for now, maybe.” He scoffed and looked away from Cris.

It was beginning to overwhelm Leo. He had snapped and all of those emotions came rushing back all at once. Cristiano was standing so close and he wouldn’t let his hands go. The walls seemed to close in on them, restricting the air. Leo felt too hot and suffocated. 

Cris didn’t let Leo go. Not even when when Leo’s expression turned into something similar to a caged animal.

“Listen to me.” Cris demanded. “Things are scary right now, I know that. But there is no way I would find someone else. You mean everything to me.” 

Cristiano raised a hand to Leo’s cheek, “it’s just us. Just you and me, okay? There is no one in the world I would choose over you.” 

Leo still looked up at Cris, unsure. “I would never hurt you like that.” Cris continued, pressing their foreheads together. 

Leo’s heart was pounding and felt his guards slowly come down one by one. He couldn't stay away from Cris. He couldn't keep him out any longer. 

Leo still had questions he needed to ask Cristiano. Questions his whole body itched to know the answers to. He didn’t ask any of them. 

“Okay.” 

Cris grinned at his response and connected their lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Leo leaned into the kiss, wrapping is hands around his boyfriend's waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has some midnight thoughts

At this point, Leo should be used to losing sleep because of his overactive mind and tendency to overthink. 

It wasn’t that Cristiano had done anything, in particular, to stir up his thoughts, Leo just happens to notice a lot more when he’s alone and everything is quiet. 

He couldn’t help but notice that Cris doesn’t ever talk to him about the big things in his life. For example, Cristiano had his whole transfer to Juventus planned and never once mentioned it to Leo. Didn’t ask his opinion or didn’t take into consideration how Leo would feel. It seemed like Cris did whatever he wanted and expected Leo to always follow behind, playing catch up.

Leo couldn’t even say that Cris never listens to him because Cris never asks to begin with. To Lionel, it looked like Cristiano only paid attention to how he felt when the threat of breaking up was glaring him in the face, if that fiasco that happened in December was anything to go by.

He wanted to bring this up to Cris but he also knew how his boyfriend would react. He’d get mad for sure. How could you say that I don’t pay attention to you? Is probably what he’d ask, even though that wouldn’t be what Leo was really trying to get at in the first place. 

Leo didn’t want to start anything. Not now. Not like this. So he was going to keep quiet and hope that things would smooth over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris discuss Cris' merch.

“And you didn’t buy anything? Nothing at all?” Cristiano raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend on the screen of his phone.

“Nothing at all.” Leo stated simply. 

“Then why go shopping?” Cris couldn’t wrap his head around this. Who goes out shopping for hours and doesn’t buy anything?

“Bored.” Leo laughed at Cris’ confused expression. “Actually, I did find something that I was tempted to get.” 

“Leo, I swear if it was another pair of jean shorts-” Man, did Cris really hate all the jean shorts Leo owns. No one should ever wear such things. It just wasn’t right.

“No, this was much better.” Leo grinned, “I had completely forgotten you had your own cologne.” 

Cristiano’s mouth turned up into a wide smile. His teeth glinting. “You almost bought my cologne? How sweet.” He teased. 

“Well, I briefly thought about it until I smelt it,” Leo sighed, overdramatically, “I’m disappointed. It didn’t smell anything like you.”   
Cris barked out a laugh then smirked, “you’ve memorized what I smell like?”

He loved the pink that rose to Leo’s ears, “that’s not-I mean-” Leo stumbled over his words before looking to the ceiling, “well, yeah.” 

Cristiano’s heart swelled at Leo’s expression. He really did miss him. “Don’t worry, Leo. I know what you smell like too. Givenchy, isn’t it?” 

Leo shocked expression forced Cris into a fit of giggles, “I can’t believe you know exactly what I wear.” 

“Does it really surprise you?” 

“No.” 

They grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My friend Neymarisdaddyaf and the author of the We'll Get There is working on the official sequel!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a confession.

“And the team is good? No drama?” Leo inquired. 

“ Leo, you know I’m not one for drama.” Cris answered. A smile in his voice. This made Leo scoff and roll his eyes.. Cris was the most dramatic person he knew.

“No, everyone is getting along together just fine.”

“Good. That’s good.” Leo’s voice was softer now. 

Lionel went quiet. 

“Leo?” Cris asked, hoping his boyfriend was still on the other line and didn’t just hang up on him.

“I’m still here. I was just thinking-” Leo cut himself off. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.” He sighed.

No, what is it?” Cris questioned. His voice laced with worry. 

Cristiano could hear shuffling on Leo’s side. Leo was probably chewing on his lip right now, Cris would bet.

“Do you think that we could ever tell our teams? About us, I mean.” The apprehension in Leo’s voice was immense.

Cris wasn’t necessarily caught off guard by the question, but he also didn’t really have an answer. The whole idea of coming out seemed so taboo. 

“Is that something you want to do?” 

Leo sighed. “I just wish I knew how everyone would react.”

“Yeah I understand. It’s scary.” 

Silence sat between them again. Both of them thinking about how it felt. Hiding their love from everyone. Sometimes it felt exhilarating to sneak around and to have the threat of being caught looming over them. Other times they felt trapped and alienated. The bond between them confined to dark corners and stolen glances. Not able to show each other the affection they desired. Always having to keep safe distances.

“What about you? Do you want to tell them?” Leo asked.

“No.” This was the only answer Cris gave. 

 

This made Leo feel odd. Cris always had some long thought out answer and the one time Leo wanted it, he didn’t give it.

“What about your family? Could you ever tell any of them?” Leo tried. 

“My sisters, maybe.” Cris sounded so unsure. “I don’t know. They’re the only ones I would imagine to be okay with it.” 

“I was going to tell my parents on New Year's.” Leo blurted out. 

“What?” Leo’s confession had caught Cris off guard. He didn’t know what to say next. Leo had never mentioned wanting to tell his family. 

“You never said anything.” 

“I was going to tell you before they came over.” Leo’s voice was light and self-conscious. “I don’t know, it sounds so stupid now.” 

Cris could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He was so glad to hear that Leo backed out of telling his parents. He didn’t want anyone to know. Just the thought of someone knowing, put him on edge. 

“It was an impulse thought, you know?” Leo sighed. “I’m glad I didn’t tell them. They wouldn’t have taken it well.” 

Cristiano huffed, “One day we’ll retire and buy an island in the middle of nowhere. Then we can do what we want when we want and no one can judge us. ” 

Leo smiled a little at Cristiano’s words, but he was still nervous and unsure. 

“Yeah. One day.” Leo tried forcing himself to sound hopeful but it came out more cynical than anything.

“I don’t know, I kind of want to tell someone. This whole thing is just-“ Leo was cut off mid sentence. 

 

Cris let out a breath. “Listen Leo, our relationship is no one’s business except ours. That’s how it should be. Just you and me.” Cristiano’s words had hit Leo like a rock. He really didn’t want a single soul to know. 

“Yeah, but-” Leo started in protest. His voice grew weaker, “aren’t you sick of this? Hiding. Running around in secret just to see each other.” 

“If we come out to everyone, you and I both know how we’ll be treated. Do you think we will be happy like that?”

Leo noticed how Cris didn’t really answer his question. It was obvious that Cris didn’t feel the same urge as him to come clean. It did sting a little but he also respected Cristiano’s feelings. If he didn’t want Leo to tell anyone, then he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“I’m happy with you.” Leo finally said. 

“That’s enough. Just you and I, okay?”

“Okay.” No protest; Leo didn’t want to start a fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and fan theories.

Leo wished he could stop replaying the conversation he and Cristiano had. Cris’ words and the way he had said them, left a bad taste in Leo’s mouth. 

It wasn’t like Leo wanted to tell the whole world. He just wanted to get some of this off his chest. He wanted to stop hiding. He wanted someone he could talk to while Cris was hundreds of kilometers away. 

He had spent most of the night going over them again and again. The rational side of Leo told him he was overthinking and trying to find hidden issues that weren’t there. 

It didn’t matter how many times he told himself to stop overthinking, he couldn’t. Even now when he was running drills in practice. He was unfocused. Even clumsy. They were on water break when Leo was pulled out of his own thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

“These drills are brutal, huh?” Ivan Rakitic had materialized beside him.

Leo nodded, “yeah .” He liked Ivan. He was a great player and an even better guy. Leo had never talked with him alone all that much. “This heat is crazy.”

“Sure is.” Rakitic sat next to Leo on the small bench and took a drink out of his water bottle. “You feeling okay today, Messi?”

Leo’s hand tightened around his own bottle. Of course people have noticed his playing today. How could they not? It was sloppy at best. “Yeah. Just tired.” He’d be better tomorrow. He has to be.

Rakitic just nodded, “well practice is almost over, if you want to get a bite to eat afterwards.” 

Leo didn’t really have a reason to say no. His only plans for after practice was to go home and find something to eat, anyways. Maybe take a nap. Even if he and Ivan weren’t the closest, it would still be nice to get out. “Yeah, sure.” 

 

**

Lionel had just assumed that Ivan would have invited some more people from the team, so he was a little surprised when it ended up just being the two of them, sitting in a brightly lit cafe that was slotted away in a lesser known part of town.

The atmosphere was lively and amiable. Leo could already feel his mood shift. This was definitely a good choice. Leo was never good with small talk, but with Ivan he didn’t feel any pressure to be interesting. He was making easy conversation, about the team and their upcoming game.

“So how many times do you think Espanyol will get carded? My bet is at least 6.” Ivan sat back in his chair, grinning.

Leo groaned. He hated playing against Espanyol. They were probably the roughest in La Liga. “At least.” He grimaced. 

Ivan leaned forward with his elbows on the table, “hey, so you’re still friends with Ronaldo, right?” 

Leo narrowed his eyes, confused. “Yeah?” He asked with a lot of skepticism. 

“Do you know why he moved? Did he tell you?” Ivan’s voice reminded Leo of a gossipy teenager. 

Leo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. A small amused smile on his face. “He did.” 

“Well? You have to tell me.” Ivan had leaned in even closer, eyes were bright with anticipation, “All they guys on the team have theories. I need to know if any of them are right.” 

“Theories?” Leo questioned. He had to hear these. His teammates were worse than teenage girls.

“Yeah, haven’t you heard? Some say he had a huge argument with Perez, others say he is just trying to one up you. You know, move leagues so he can say that he’s won trophies in the Premier League, La Liga, and now Serie A.” Ivan laughed, “that’s my personal favorite.” 

Leo felt laughter bubble up, “really? Well I can tell you it’s not any of those.” He didn’t want to divulge anything to personal about Cris. “He just felt like he didn’t have a place a Real anymore.” Leo chose his words carefully. 

Ivan scoffed and sat back, “seriously? That’s no fun. I liked our theories better.” 

A comfortable silence spread between them as they ate. 

Rakitic eyed Leo, thoughtfully. “You’re sure you’re okay? I’m here if you need to unload.” 

Leo let out a breath and gave Ivan a small smile. “Thanks, but I’m fine really. I appreciate you inviting me out tonight.”

“We should do this again.” 

Leo smiled, “yeah we should.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets exposed

_ ‘Sorry, I can’t right now. Ivan is coming over. Definitely later, though.’  _ Leo messaged Cristiano, who wanted to set up a video chat. 

 

_ ‘Right. Later.’ _ Was the only reply. 

 

Leo put his phone up when he heard the doorbell. He opened the door, “hey. Come on in.” Leo grinned at the Croatian. 

 

Over the past month he and Ivan had gotten really close. Hanging out at each other’s houses on the weekends, or going out to celebrate a win, and of course their weekly ritual of dinner at that cafe on every Tuesday. It was nice to have a good friend on the team. Having someone to hang out with and talk to while Cris is gone, made him less lonely. 

 

Leo was slightly embarrassed at the wreck that was his living room. He had magazines, books and random papers thrown all over the place. 

 

“Sorry about the mess.” He started picking up everything to move it to the guest bedroom. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Ivan had sat down on the couch while Leo was gone. He noticed something small on the floor, that Leo must’ve dropped in his haste to clean. He went to pick it up to place it back on the coffee table. Ivan’s eyes grew comically wide at what he saw. It was a picture from a polaroid camera. Cristiano Ronaldo had his arms wrapped around Leo’s waist and his lips against his cheek. Messi was wearing the biggest smile Ivan had ever seen.

 

His mouth went slack. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture. At first, Ivan was sure this had to be some kind of joke. There was just no way this could be real. Leo and  _ Ronaldo _ ? Then his mind began flashing back to all of the times he had seen Leo disappear after a Clasico or when he wouldn’t come back to their hotels in Madrid until the wee hours of the morning. His head was spinning, trying to process all of this.

 

Leo had come back into the living room, “oh did I drop that?” 

 

Ivan stared over at Leo. “So uh-” He began, “how long has this been a thing?” He twisted the picture between his fingers so Leo could see. 

 

It felt like time had stopped in that moment. It was so quiet Leo could hear his erratic heartbeat. His eyes flicked from Ivan’s face to the picture and back again. He was trying to gauge the other man’s reaction, if he was disgusted or freaked out or whatever. But Ivan just looked bewildered. 

 

Quietly, Leo answered, “it will be two years in August” 

 

Rakitic put the picture down on the coffee table. He looked back at Leo, who couldn’t meet his eyes and had his arms wrapped tightly around his middle, as if he was trying to make himself so small he’d disappear. 

 

“I don’t care, Leo.” Ivan watched as Leo looked back up. He tried smiling a little, hoping to ease Leo’s anxiety. The silence stretched on so Ivan kept talking. “It’s just-.” He snorted softly, “wow. You and Ronaldo.” 

 

Leo's lips twitched up at Ivan’s amazed tone, “you can’t tell anyone.” 

 

“Relax.” Ivan said throwing his hands up. “You don’t have to worry. Your secrets safe with me.” He sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside of him. Willing Leo to sit down.

 

Leo sat down, looking uncomfortable and on edge.

 

Rakitic cleared his throat. “I do have a couple of questions though.” Leo raised one eyebrow in response.

 

“How did it happen? I mean It seemed like you guys hated each other for years. Then all the sudden you guys were friends.”

 

Leo ran a nervous hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to answer. “Well-” he took a deep breath, “long story short; Cris and I talked a little at an award thing, next thing I knew, we were messaging each other on Instagram and somewhere along the way we exchanged numbers.” 

 

Ivan didn’t interrupt or push anything, just sat back and listened, with a disarming smile that made Leo feel more comfortable.

 

“We would meet after games on the sidelines or in the tunnels just to talk.” Leo knew Ivan had seen them. Everyone had. “I went to his birthday party and that’s when things started to escalate, I think. Started hanging out with each other during breaks and stuff. Then this happened.” He gestured to the picture on the table. 

 

“We had a fight and finally I got the nerve to fly out to Madrid and confess.” Leo could remember that night like it was yesterday. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” 

 

“And him moving to Juventus has been…” Ivan trailed off.

 

“Stressful. To say the least.” Leo rubbed a hand down his face. “But, we’re okay.”

 

It was now that Ivan noticed just how  _ tired  _  Leo was. Not just physically but mentally too. Ivann didn’t know if he really believed Leo when he said they were okay. Something was noticeably weighing on Leo’s mind. But he also didn’t press. It wasn’t really his place right now.

 

“You’ll be able to see him over break won’t you?”

 

“I’ll be in Italy with him for the first half and he’ll be here for the rest.” Leo had picked up the picture and was absentmindedly twirling it around. Just one more week.

 

“Well.” Ivan patted Leo on his shoulder. “Until then, how about I beat your ass at FIFIA?” He picked up the controller on the coffee table. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences.

“ _ You _ _ told him? _ ” Seethed Cristiano, over the phone. “I thought we both decided not to tell anyone.” 

 

Leo had to bite his tongue to keep from saying what he really wanted to. Which was something along the lines of,  _ no you decided for both of us _ and  _ he doesn’t care so why does it bother you so much?  _

 

Instead he chose, “I didn’t tell him. He found out. It was an accident.” 

 

Cristiano’s voice didn’t change, “how’d that happen?” 

 

“He found that picture we took on my birthday last year.” 

 

Leo heard Cris inhale sharply, “you have to be more careful, Leo. You can’t have that stuff thrown out in the open. Else it won’t be long until everyone knows.” Cris sounded more disappointed than anything now. “Just make sure no one else finds out, okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Leo's stomach turned. He felt like he was going to be sick.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy gets ahold of Cris.

It had been two days since Leo had landed in Italy. Two days since he was first able to touch Cristiano. Leo loved every second that had passed. He loved that Cris had obviously been practicing cooking and was so adamant about cooking them lunch and dinner. He loved that neither of them wanted to do anything but stay wrapped up in each other’s arms. Most of all, Leo loved how everything felt perfect now. The kisses, morning cuddles, and even little teasing arguments between them. All perfect. 

 

_ ‘Hows Italy treating ya?’  _ Leo read over the text from Ivan. He was standing in the middle of Cris’ bedroom, in an old worn out pair of Barcelona training pants ready to get to bed. 

 

_ ‘Perfect. Italy is perfect.’  _ He sent back, a fond smile on his lips. 

 

While waiting for Ivan to respond Leo found his back being pressed into Cristiano’s chest, while his arms circled around his waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. 

 

Leo placed his own hands over Cris’ and leaned back. 

 

“You know-” Cris nudged Leo’s neck with his nose, “I’m not that tired.”

 

Leo grinned and turned around in Cris’ embrace. “I’m pretty tired.” 

 

Cristiano pressed their foreheads together, “you said that last night too and well-” he smirked, bringing their lips close enough to barely ghost over one another. Just as Cris leaned in closer, Leo’s text tone went off.

 

Cris let out a frustrated groan as Leo pulled away to answer it. Who could be that important? He leaned over to see who it was.

 

“Seriously? Rakitic again?” Cris grumbled. He didn’t mind Leo’s friends, until they started to take too much of Leo’s attention away from him.  Rakitic seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was always Ivan this and Ivan that, now he was interrupting them.

 

Leo's fingers were dancing over his phone, attention completely turned away from Cris now. “Yeah, he’s just checking in. He  _ is _ my friend.” Leo chuckled at Cristiano’s childlike behavior. 

 

“Well-” Cris pulled Leo closer to him. “I’m your  _ boyfriend,  _ So…” He kissed down Leo’s jaw. 

 

Leo kept moving his face out of the way, “hold on, Cris. He wants pictures of the view.” He wriggled out of Cristiano’s embrace and began walking towards the large windows in the bedroom.

 

“Oh. Of course he does.” Cris grunted under his breath. This was getting ridiculous. They couldn’t get through one whole day without Leo being glued to his phone. Ivan had spent almost every day with Leo for months. Now it was  _ his _ time and Rakitic was ruining it.

 

Leo’s phone was ripped from his hands, “hey-!” He looked up at Cris who turned his phone off and flung it on the nightstand.

 

“I was almost done.” Leo huffed. Then he noticed Cris’ pout and crossed arms.

 

“What’s wrong, Cristiano?” he smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” 

 

Cris’ eyes narrowed and he pressed his body against Leo’s, his hands were planted on the window behind Leo, effectively trapping him.

 

Leo felt a chill down his spine when his bare back touched the cool glass.

 

“ _ Leo,” _ Cris warned. 

 

Lionel smiled smugly at Cris, “you are jealous.”  He brushed their noses together, their lips were painfully close.

 

Cris tangled a hand into Leo’s hair and tugged his head back so it was pressed back against the window. He leaned close to whispering into Leo’s ear. “I wouldn’t push me.”

 

Leo grinned, baring his teeth, “really? And if I don’t listen?” 

 

Cristiano let his teeth scrape over the shell of Leo’s ear, “you know exactly what will happen.” He could feel Leo push against him, back arching away from the cold glass, but Cris kept him in place with one hand in his hair and the other on his hip.

 

Leo put his own hand in Cris' hair, “that’s what I was hoping for.” 

 

Cris tugged Leo’s hair, pulling him into a searing kiss. They were sloppy, teeth clashing against the other, and it was exactly what both of them wanted. They had  _ ached _ for this. 

 

Leo’s hands were grabbing onto any part of Cristiano he could get to. Roaming over his body, tugging, trailing and clutching everywhere. 

 

Keeping one hand in Leo’s hair, Cris used his other to grab Leo’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “Are you still tired?” He asked, teeth tugging on Leo’s ear. 

 

“No.” Came the breathless response. “Not anymore.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings are Leo's favorite.

“Wait...Don’t get up yet.” Leo’s hand wrapped around his boyfriends forearm. Stopping him from getting out of bed.

“Leo, it's almost one. We have to get up sometime.”

The pair hadn’t woken up until well into the morning and since then had been laying in bed. Days like this was Leo’s favorite. Cris loved to be outdoors, exploring together, but Leo loved the comfort and peace of lazy days spent in each others company. No plan or thought out adventure, just him and Cris curled up somewhere sharing quiet conversations.

“Just a little bit longer. Please?” 

Cris sighed but sank back into bed anyway, wrapping his arms back around his boyfriend's waist. He never could resist those puppy dog eyes.

“If you want, I have a couple copies of Ronaldo we can watch.”

“I swear…” Leo rolled his eyes. “You brought copies of your own movie when you moved?” 

“Of course, it's a great movie.” Cris smirked. 

Leo just chuckled and shook his head. He had watched the movie on a few lonely nights, not that he would ever admit that to Cristiano. Leo let his eyes wander over Cris’ features. This was his favorite version of Cris, a version not many people got to see. Sleepy eyes, hair a mess, and completely relaxed.

Leo began trailing kisses up Cristiano’s collar bone. Cris’ breath hitched as Leo’s lips found their way to the base of his neck. Cris wrapped his hand into the collar of his t-shirt that Leo wore to bed, tugging him up into a series of kisses. Sweet slow kisses that stopped time. 

“Okay.” Leo said, sitting up. “I’m ready to get up now.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Cris grabbed his boyfriends hips, stopping his movement. 

Leo chuckled and bent down, reconnecting their lips.

“Just teasing,” He said. Relaxing back into his boyfriend's arms. “Going to stay right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I know my chapter uploads have been all over the place. My second year of college just started up so Iv'e been a little busy. I can promise their will be at least one new chapter a week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris shouldn't have eaten that sushi.

This was not the morning that Cris had planned. Him and Leo were flying back to Barcelona today where they would spend the remainder of their break together. He was expecting a lazy morning with him and Leo enjoying the beautiful Italian scenery.

What we got was the scenery of the inside of his toilet bowl. Thats where he had been all morning. Kneeling on the tiles of his bathroom floor, elbows on the edge of the toilet, head in his hands. Cristiano’s stomach did another somersault and he prepared himself for what came next.

“No wonder you got sick,” Leo said from the doorway. Holding up the empty container that once held the sushi that Cris had as a midnight snack the night before. “This went bad days ago.”

Cris gagged at the sight of the box. “It smelled fine.”

“And it tasted?”

“A little off, but not that bad.”

Leo rolled his eyes but went to help his boyfriend anyway. He laid the empty sushi container on the counter and grabbed on the Cris’ arms pulling him to his feet.

“Okay, let's get you back into bed.”

“But what about our flight?” Cris protested. “We’re going to be late.”

“Cris, its your plane.” Leo chuckled. “I already called them and told them we’d be flying later.” 

“But-”

“Nope. Back to bed.” Leo stopped Cris, protest and helped him back into bed. “There is no way I’m riding a plane with you right now. We’ll leave when there is a significantly lower chance of you vomiting all over the seats.” 

***  
Cris woke up the sound of Leo chuckling. He looked over to see Leo looking down on his phone with a wide grin on across his face.

“What’re you looking at?” Cris said, his voice gruff from sleep. 

Leo looked up and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. “Oh I was just talking to Ivan.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s Rakitic saying that's so funny?”

“That you were stupid for eating out of date sushi.”

A look of anger crossed over Cris’ face. “Well tell Rakitic that he can take his opinion and shove it up his-”

“Cris calm down,” Leo laughed. “I was just joking.” 

“Oh.” The anger on Cris’ face was replaced with a teasing smirk. “You know, you shouldn’t get me so riled up.” 

“And why’s that?” Leo pressed.

“Because, you don’t know what I might do.” Cris said, grabbing Leo’s hips and pulling him closer. 

“Nothing, because I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane rides.

Leo huffed as he put Cris’ carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment next to his. The thing had to way at least twice as heavy as his, and larger too.

“Damn Cris, what all do you have in that thing?” Leo said, looking down at his boyfriend curled up in the airplane seat.

“Just stuff I thought I might need on the flight.”

“It’s barely a 90 minute flight, how much stuff could you need?” Leo chuckled. 

“Never a bad thing to be prepared, Leo.”

Leo just smiled and shook his head, taking his seat next to Cris. Italy had been a dream vacation. He loved waking up every morning with Cris beside of him. Leo was dreading the end of break when he would have to live in a house without Cris again. He was determined to make the rest of their time together in Barcelona perfect. 

Leo also wanted to introduce Cris to Ivan. He knew that the two men had some hostility toward each other, but he hoped they could learn to get along. At least for his sake. 

Messi laid his head against the window seat, staring down at the ocean below them.

“Do you ever miss it?” he asked as he turned his head away from the window.

“Miss what?” Cris replied.

“Spain, Portugal, all the places you used to live? I miss Argentina but everytime I go back it's like, I don’t know”, Leo took a few seconds to try and find the right words. “Like I don’t belong anymore.”

“That’s because your life in Argentina is in the past. You can’t go back and live in the past, you have to find your place in the future.” 

“And where do you live?” Leo asked him. Staring into to Cris’ eyes. “Where’s your place in the future?” 

“I don’t know.” Cris said. “All I know is where I am right now.”

Leo admired Cris’ ability to live so firmly in the present. He felt like he was either reminiscing about the past or worrying about the future. The uncertainty of everything played into his insecurities and made him feel helpless. Leo didn’t know where Cris saw himself in the future, but where ever it was, Leo hoped Cris saw him there too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Cristiano finally meet.

The month Leo had spent in Italy had been amazing. There was nothing about it he would’ve changed, but it did feel good to be back home in Barcelona. It felt even better to come back with Cristiano. As much as he loved hanging out with his boyfriend, he also missed Ivan when he was in Italy.

So a few days after Leo had gotten back to Barcelona, he had the idea to invite Ivan over for dinner one night. He thought this would be the perfect time for the two men to meet.

Cristiano was in the kitchen, looking like he was going to start cooking when Leo came in. 

“So, Ivan is coming over. For dinner.” Leo smiled sheepishly up at his boyfriend.

Cris didn’t look amused in the slightest. He sighed and began pulling things out of the pantry, “I guess I am making dinner for three then.” He huffed to himself, though it was likely Leo had heard him. However, he didn’t say anything and practically ran out of the room.

About half an hour later Cris heard the front door open and Leo and Ivan exchange greetings.. He rolled his eyes and finished making dinner. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Leo to have friends, he had no bad hate towards Ivan at all. It was just that, Rakitic and Leo had hung out all season, him and Leo only got a couple of months together. Now that they are finally together, all Leo could talk about was hanging out with Ivan. Nevermind, Cris was still unsure about someone else knowing about his relationship with Leo.

Cristiano could hear Leo’s laughter through the house. He could hear footsteps getting closer. He glanced up when the two came into the kitchen. Leo had a bright smile on his face and Cris’ eyes narrowed at Ivan’s arm around Leo’s shoulders. 

“Hey, Cristiano.” Ivan spoke in such a friendly manner. Cris hated it. 

“Hey.” He replied, curtly and turned his attention back to chopping onions for the pasta sauce. 

Leo raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “What’s for dinner?” He unwrapped himself from Ivan and walked over beside Cris. He leaned into his side and put his head on Cris’ shoulder. 

“Just pasta.” Cris moved away from Leo and began basting the bread.

A silence stretched between the three men. Leo spoke first. “Okay, well Ivan and I are going to play FIFIA in the living room. Call us when it’s done?”

“Okay.” came Cris’ clipped response. 

**

Lionel wasn’t the biggest fan of how Cristiano was acting tonight. On top of being short and rude to Ivan, he also refused to touch Leo. He wouldn’t even allow their knees to touch when they sat beside each other on the couch. Even when Leo would try to lean into Cris, he would shy away. 

The more Leo thought about it, through the evening, the worse he felt. Cris knew that Ivan was fully aware of their relationship so there was no reason to hide anything in front of the Croatian. His mind then connected this to how reluctant Cristiano is to come out. 

With all of these thoughts, Leo was left feeling kind of hurt and kept asking himself the same question, is Cristiano ashamed to be seen as his boyfriend? 

Cris had been on the couch watching Leo and Ivan play FIFA. He stood up and stretched. “I’ll be right back.” He spoke more to Leo. 

Leo looked up at Cris, with questioning eyes. 

“Bathroom.” Was all he said before walking out of the living room.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door shut, Ivan spoke up. “Hey, man. Is he feeling okay?” 

Neither of them took their eyes from the screen. Leo sighed, “I don’t know what’s up with him. He’s never like this.” 

Leo couldn’t focus on the game anymore and Ivan noticed. So pausing the game, he turned towards Leo, “are you guys okay?”

“Well, I thought we were.” Leo put his controlled on the coffee table and looked at Ivan. “But today he can barely stand to look at me. I can’t figure out what I did wrong.” 

Rakitic let out a harsh breath and ran a hand through his hair. He hated seeing Leo so upset over Ronaldo’s actions. And how could Ronaldo not see he what he was doing to Leo? Or maybe he did see and he didn’t care. That thought made Ivan’s blood boil.

“You probably didn’t do anything, Leo.” 

Leo sighed, shaking his head. “Well then why can my boyfriend not stand to say more than three words to me?” Leo’s voice cracked slightly at the end. “Why won’t he even touch me anymore?” 

Ivan was growing to despise Cristiano with each word and heartbroken look from Leo. 

Before Ivan could say anything Leo was speaking again, “I think he’s-” Leo’s voice trembled, “I think he’s embarrassed of me.” He had lowered his voice because they could hear Cristiano in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

Ivan’s face when cold. Leo looked as though he was going to cry and Cris didn’t have a care in the world. But he knew that yelling at Cris was not going to help Leo feel better. “C’mon Leo, why would he be embarrassed?” Having to defend Cris’ arrogance made Rakitic sick to his stomach. But he was just trying to make Leo feel a little better.

“He hates that you know about us. He keeps telling me that it’s no one’s business.” Leo looked back towards the door to the kitchen, just to make sure Cristiano wasn’t coming. “He doesn’t want us to tell anyone. Absolutely no one.” 

Rakitic clenched his fists together, “he won’t let you tell anyone?” His voice was deadly.

Leo’s eyes widened, “No!” He quickly lowered his voice again, “no. It’s not that he won’t let me. He just doesn’t want me to. He wasn’t too happy when I told him that you had found out.” 

Ivan hated to have to leave Leo in this state but he really did need to go. “Maybe just give him some time to adjust. I’m sure things will get better. I have to head out but text me later, yeah?”

Leo nodded, “Okay, See you later man.” 

**

It had been half an hour since Ivan left and Cristiano still hadn’t came out of the kitchen. Leo didn’t venture into the kitchen either. The house was so quiet, it was like Cris wasn’t home at all. Leo finally had enough and walked into the kitchen. 

Cristiano was just standing against the bar, scrolling through his phone and looking bored. His eyes flicked up to Leo’s for a few seconds, “Rakitic leave?” 

Leo was feeling himself growing angrier with each passing moment, “yeah.” Leaning against the wall opposite of Cris and crossing his arms, he spoke up again, “we need to talk.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fight night.

Cristiano looked up at from his phone and squared Leo with a look of defiance, “yeah. We do.” There’s a lot Cris wants to say but in the end he settles with, “Rakitic needs to fuck off.” 

 

“Oh really? That’s what we need to talk about.  _ Ivan _ .” Leo crossed his arms in front of his chest. His temperature rising. Cris basically acted like he was invisible all day and now he wants to sit and rant about his best friend. He was unbelievable. 

 

Cris pushed away from the bar and stood up straight, “exactly.  _ Ivan. _ ” He mimicked Leo. “Lately, it seems like he’s more of your boyfriend than I am.”  

 

He glared at Cris. “Maybe because he’s not too embarrassed to be seen in the same room as me?” 

 

Cris scoffed, “what are you even talking about, Leo? You're mad because I didn't parade around with you in front of Rakitic?” Cris shook his head as if he scolding a child. Leo had to bite the inside of his cheek to contain his anger. 

 

“Parade around? I just wanted you to say more than three words to me! I don’t see what the big deal is, Ivan doesn’t care!” Leo was livid. Cris was acting like a brat.

 

Cristiano stepped forward to match Leo’s anger. His brown eyes had turned black.  “He shouldn’t even know about us in the first place!

 

“It was an accident!” Leo’s eyes were just as dark as Cristiano’s. His knuckles white from clenching his fists. 

 

“You should’ve been more careful, Leo!” Cristiano’s voice echoed through the house, “I never told you that you couldn’t have friends. But when I start having an issue with them, like when they try to pry their way into my private life, I expect you to have enough respect for me to keep them away!” 

 

Leo ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging on the ends. “ So I can have friends but you have to  _ approve _ everything I say and do with them?” he scoffed. 

 

Cristiano opened his mouth to counter back but Leo beat him to it, “You’re going to listen to me, okay? Just once you’re going to fucking  _ listen. _ ” Cris’ mouth snapped shut. “I am _ not _ going to ask for your permission to talk to Ivan. If I have a problem and I feel like telling him, then I will.” 

 

Leo couldn’t tell if any of his words were actually getting through to Cristiano. He had been staring-no,  _ glaring _ , at Leo with the same narrowed eyes and scowl on his face. 

 

“Then maybe you should be going out with him. Since you obviously don’t care about how I feel.” 

 

Leo felt like curling up on the floor and yelling. This wasn’t what he even wanted to talk about. “That isn’t even-!” His sentence cut off when his head began pounding. The pressure of tears behind his eyes building. “The  _ only _ thing I care about is how you feel! But can you please, for once, not make everything about yourself?” 

 

Leo’s words stung but Cris’ glare didn’t drop, “You of all people should know that I don’t make everything about me.” 

 

“Really? Did it ever occur to you to ask why Ivan and I are so close?” Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his tears back for much longer. “He actually listens to me and tries to understand my side of things. He keeps me from overthinking every little thing you do or say.” 

 

Tears were freely falling down Leo’s face now. “I am so glad that he found out about us, because this has been killing me. I can  _ finally  _ have someone to talk to.” He tried rubbing the tears out of his eyes, but more took their place. “But of course you hate that. You hate that someone knows that you’re with me. You don’t care that he makes me feel better when you’re not here. All you care about is keeping this a secret because you’re embarrassed of me.” 

 

Cristiano’s glare dropped at the sight of Leo’s tears. “Leo-“ Cris started but Leo cut him off.

 

“Just go Cris. I just-please leave.” Leo’s tears were falling so fast he could hardly talk. He walked into the bathroom, leaving Cris standing alone in the kitchen.

 

It wasn’t long until he heard the front door close and Cristiano’s rental car startup. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ivans phone number.

 

“Hey,” he choked through sobs. “Do you have time to talk?”


	26. Chapter 26

Cristiano slammed the door to the hotel room shut. He was beyond angry right now. He couldn’t believe that Leo had kicked him out. This whole night had turned to shit. Nothing like Cristiano had planned. Everything was going great until  _ Rakitic _ showed up. The fucking Croatian had to ruin everything. Who does he think he is? Filing Leo’s head with nonsense. 

 

Leo had accused him of only caring about himself and making everything about him. That was probably something Ivan had put into Leo’s head. His Leo would never say something like that to him. They had fought more this past season that they had the whole two years of their whole relationship. It had to be Ivan, nothing else had changed. 

 

The more Cris thought about it, the angrier he got. Rakitic didn’t even have a right to know about he and Leo. Somehow he has convinced Leo to trust him with  _ everything _ . 

 

Everything that's happening now, Cris  _ knew  _ would happen if people started to to know about he and Leo. He knew that once people found out, it would cause issues between he and Leo. He knew everything would change and now it’s obvious that he was right.

 

Cristiano didn’t want to come out for the sole reason that once people knew, everything would be different. They would be treated differently, talked to differently and be seen differently. 

 

He and Leo had been great before any of this. Well not great but a hell of a lot better than now. So Cris didn’t see why they needed to change things. He also didn’t see why Leo was so adamant about keeping Ivan around to talk to. If Leo wanted to talk he should come to Cris, not some Croatian who is more than likely spinning lies about him. 

 

Cris sat at the edge of the bed and dialed Leo’s number. It didn’t ring once, going straight to his voicemail. Cris didn’t leave a message. 

 

**

 

“Okay Leo, take a deep breath.” Ivan had been trying for a good fifteen minutes to calm Leo down. “Just start over and tell me what happened.” 

 

Leo’s eyes were so puffy he could barely see Ivan sitting in front of him. His face felt raw from trying to rub away his tears. His nose was bright red and refused to stop running. 

 

“He’s such an asshole.” He mumbled, thankful his tears had stopped.

 

Ivan briefly wondered just how hard it would be to not kill, but severely injure Cristiano. He could probably make it work. All Ivan would have to do is go to his hotel and catch him off guard. 

 

A sniff from Leo, brought him back to the present. “Well I already knew that. What did he do to make  _ you _ realize it?” 

 

“He doesn’t listen to me. Even when I was yelling at him, I doubt a single word I said actually got through to him.” Leo ran a tired hand down his face. “He is so self-absorbed! All he can think about is himself.” 

 

Another thing Ivan already knew but he didn’t tell Leo as much. “What did he say?” 

 

“He doesn’t want me talking to you about us. Even though I’ve told him that you’re the only one I can talk to and you actually make me feel better. He doesn’t care because me talking to you makes  _ him  _ upset. It doesn’t matter how I feel.” 

 

Ivan clenched his hands together. Leo didn’t deserve any of this. 

 

“He’s ashamed of me. I just know it. That’s why he doesn’t want anyone knowing about us.” 

 

“Well-” Ivan began. “-Are you guys done?” This was the real question. Cristiano didn’t deserve to have Leo and Ivan hoped Leo had ended things. 

 

Leo stared down at his hands, “that’s the thing-” Leo’s voice cracked and he was back on the edge of tears. “I didn’t break things off. I don’t want to. Even after all this shit.” 

 

Leo looked back up at Ivan with hopeless, watery eyes. “I still can’t stand to be away from him. I love him so fucking much and this is  _ killing  _ me.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan lets Cris have it.

Cristiano hadn’t slept at all that night. He had tried to for about two hours, before giving up and trying to call Leo a few more times. All of his calls went straight to voicemail, of course. 

 

Cris was in disbelief right now. There was no possible way things had ended between Leo, especially like this. They were supposed to be the ones to make it. Through thick and thin. Honestly, he didn’t really understand what had happened. One second it seemed like Leo was okay, obviously a little down because of the distance, they both were , but Cris thought they were making it work. 

 

There were rough patches, but that was to be expected. When Cristiano had left Leo’s early, he thought Leo would understand. Instead he had shut himself off, but they had worked through it in the end. Lionel had been mentioning coming out a lot more in recent days, but Cristiano thought he had made Leo see his point of view and they were both in agreement to keep it secret. Now it seemed Leo didn’t agree with him at all. These new thoughts from Leo came to a surprise to Cris, who wholeheartedly blamed Rakitic. The Croatian had to have been the one to change Leo’s mind about coming out. 

 

The sun had just risen when Cristiano got out of the shower. His mind was set for Leo’s. He would make the Argentine talk, if he had to. 

 

**

 

Cristiano was glad that Leo had a key made for him. He doubted Leo would let him inside if he rang the bell. The house was dead silent. Leo must have still been asleep upstairs. Cris was about to make his way up when he caught sight of a certain Croatian in the kitchen.

 

Cris rolled his eyes and went to go around him but Ivan had other plans. Ivan gripped Cris’ arm, stopping him, “Leo’s still asleep.” 

 

Cristiano looked down at Ivan’s hand like it was the dirtiest thing on the planet. “Then why are you here?” He jerked his arm away. 

 

“I knew you’d be back.” Ivan replied, crossing his arms across his chest.”Thought we could have a chat.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Cris sneered. “So, I am going to go see Leo now.” He tried walking up the stairs again. 

 

“Well, you can just sit and listen then.” Ivan put a hand on Cris’s shoulder pushing him back and blocking the stairway. 

 

Cris glared down at Rakitic, “this really isn’t any of your business.” 

 

“Maybe not,but I’m making it my business.” Ivan was not fazed by Cris’ aggressive tone. 

 

“Listen.” Ivan gripped Cristiano’s shoulder tightly, guiding him back to the kitchen. “It might actually help you to listen to someone for once.” 

 

Cris shrugged off Ivan’ grip, leaning on the counter. This was a waste of his time, but maybe it would make Rakitic leave faster. “Fine.What.” 

 

“Wow. Do you even realize what a self-absorbed ass you are? Or is playing with Leo’s feelings just a fun game for you?”

 

“What are you even talking about right now, Rakitic? I’m not playing with his feelings.” 

 

“Oh, so everything Leo has told me was what? A lie?” 

 

“You sure your not talking about all the bullshit you spun into his head?” Cris challenged. “Because none of this happened before you came around.” 

 

Ivan scoffed. Cristiano was really blaming  _ him _ for this? “Before I came around, Leo didn’t have anyone to talk to and had to deal with all this on his own. You can’t get mad at me for being there for him.” 

 

“He doesn’t need you. He has me.”

 

“You mean he had you to tell him how to feel.” Ivan brought his hands down to rest on the counter. “You’d somehow convince him that what he felt was wrong and he just needed to follow you.”

 

Ivan saw hurt followed by raw anger flash in Ronaldo’s eyes. He felt proud of being the one to cause that. 

 

“You don’t know shit. I’ve never done anything without considering Leo’s feelings first.” Cris’ seethed. “Don’t you dare make me out to be the bad guy.”

 

“When was the last time you included Leo in a decision. It wasn’t when you two shouldn’t come out and it _ definitely _ wasn’t when you decided to move to Juventus.”

 

“That’s not-” Cris tried speaking up but Ivan talked over him, “Or when you agreed to go back to Italy early, knowing it would crush Leo. How long did you talk to him about that before agreeing?” 

 

“Leo understood-” He was trying to get his own words out but Rakitic was having none of that. 

 

“He was trying to tell you that keeping you guys a secret, was killing him. But you didn’t listen. You didn’t even let him get a whole sentence out. It was all about what you wanted to do. How  _ you _ felt.” 

 

Cristiano tore his eyes from Ivan’s and looked to the wall. “Oh. Fuck.” He whispered.

 

“You got mad at him when I found out, even though it wasn’t his fault. He thought you had gotten over it and told me how happy he was that he finally had someone close by to talk to.” 

 

Ivan watched Cristiano carefully. Watched as his words seemed to stab at him. “You hated that he was talking to me. You hate that I know about you guys. You think you should be the only one Leo talks to about things, even though you won’t actually listen.”

 

They could hear the shower turning on upstairs. Leo was awake now. 

 

Ivan stepped closer to Ronaldo so he could speak in a lowered voice, “I can tell you how Leo  _ really _ feels.” 

 

Cristiano’s eyes flickered up to his. “I can tell you Leo thinks you’re ashamed to be seen with him. I can tell you that he feels like you don’t care about him the same way he cares about you. I can tell you that your move is tearing him apart.” 

 

Ronaldo’s breath caught in his throat. He remembered Leo telling him last night that he thought Cris was embarrassed of him. 

 

Ivan stepped back and crossed his arms. With a heavy sigh he spoke again, “I can also tell you that he is still completely in love with you. So, once I leave, you’re going to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. You’re going to fix this and you’re going to make sure he never feels like this again.” 

 

**

Ivan walked out the house with a heavy heart. He knew that this was the best for Leo. Ronaldo, for some reason, made Leo happy. He was completely head over heels in love with him. So much that he would put up with the Portuguese man’s unchecked arrogance and stubbornness. 

 

Ivan wanted Leo to be happy, that’s one thing he knew for certain. What he didn’t know was how much it hurt to not be the only one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris realizes he has been a self righteous ass, and apologizes for it.

Chapter Twenty-One

 

Leo found Cristiano on the couch, head in his hands. The house was silent besides Cris’ heavy breathing, it almost sounded like he was crying. Leo couldn’t see Ivan anywhere and his shoes were no longer sitting beside the door. 

 

Leo wasn’t sure how to approach his boyfriend. Cris’ actions had been unpredictable as of late. “Cristiano?” He took a few tentative steps toward the couch. 

 

Cris’ head snapped up at the sound of his name being called. His red rimmed eyes widened, “Leo.” He pushed himself off the couch. 

 

Leo watched him with hesitant eyes, “where’s-” he began softly. 

 

“Gone. Left while you were in the shower.” Cris matched his voice to Lionel’s.

 

Both of them were too unsure of what to say. An uncomfortable silence washed over the room. 

 

“I never-” Cris’ words broke off. He couldn’t meet Leo’s eyes. “I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to feel like this.” 

 

Cristiano was speaking so softly, Leo had to strain to hear him. 

 

“You were right.” Cristiano’s eyes met Leo’s and the intensity behind Cris’ eyes had goosebumps rising on Leo’s arms. “I made this whole thing about me from the beginning.” 

 

Leo opened his mouth multiple times, only to close it. He felt like he needed to say something. Anything. But nothing would come out. 

 

Cristiano didn’t seem upset by Leo’s lack of words. It pushed him to continue. “I didn’t talk to you when I should have. I didn’t consider how you would feel when I made decisions. I was only thinking about myself and figured everything would be fine. You’d be okay with it because we were…” Cris’ brow furrowed when he trailed off, trying to think of the right words. “We were  _ us _ , you know?” 

 

Leo didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting Cris to realize all of this so easily. The pain behind Cris’ eyes was too much for Leo, so he opted to look at the floor. 

 

“I didn’t mean to get so mad about Rakitic. I was so jealous. I hated that he could be here for you whenever you needed someone.” 

 

Cris took a shaky breath, “but that doesn’t excuse how I acted. You deserve everything, Leo. So much more than I can give you. You deserve so much more than  _ me _ .” 

 

Leo shook his head. “C’mon Cris, don’t say that.” 

 

Cristiano had his head hung low, to where Leo couldn’t see his expression anymore. He could see Cris squeezing his fists together. 

 

“I am so fucking sorry, Leo.” When Cris looked up, Leo’s breath was stolen away. Tears were streaming quickly down Cris’ cheeks, that were flushed now. 

 

“I should’ve- I don’t-” Cristiano couldn’t get a full thought out now; Stuttering and choking over his tears.

 

“I know Cris.” Leo said, finally finding his voice. “I know your sorry, and that you didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but, I don’t know what to do. All of this was too much for me. And it seemed like you either didn’t care or didn’t notice.” 

 

Cris was staring at Leo, with hunched shoulders and a miserable grimace. Messi felt his own eyes sting just looking at him. 

 

“And I know the distance has hurt you too but-” Leo combed his hand through his still damp hair, “feeling like I was being overlooked and that my opinions didn’t matter to you…”

 

He was having to pause more often now, trying to keep himself from crying. 

 

“Then everything that happened with Ivan and you being so serious about not coming out. I thought you were ashamed to be with me and that  _ killed  _ me, Cristiano.” Hot tears finally trekked down Leo’s face. 

 

A silence stretched across the room, both of them trying to caught their breath. 

 

“Leo, I’m so sorry.” Cris finally calmed down enough to speak. “I don’t deserve you, and I wouldn’t blame you if you threw me out right now and never talked to me again, but know that I could never be ashamed of you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

 

Leo latched onto Cristiano, burying his face in his neck. His tears soaking through the shoulder of Cris’ shirt.Cris’ arms wrapped around Leo’s shoulders, pressing him closer.

 

“I love you so much.” Cris whispered in Leo’s ear, pressing a kiss onto his temple. 

 

“We’re okay.” Leo mumbled against his neck. “We’re okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would ya'll feel about a new story to follow this one? (With more Leo/Ivan action for all you in Team Ivan out there)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is out and proud.

_ “I requested time off for your birthday.” Leo grinned at Cristiano through the camera of his laptop.  _

 

_ “You did not.” Cris laughed. “What’d you tell them?”  _

 

_ “I told them I needed to leave Spain for a private family thing.” Leo sounded proud of himself. _

 

_ Cristiano rolled his eyes but grinned, fondly at his boyfriend.  _

 

It had taken a while but Cris and Leo found a good rhythm. They got a better understanding of just how different normal relationships were compared to long distance ones. 

 

It wasn’t easy by any means. There were many instances where Cristiano would call Leo annoying or cold hearted. There were equally as many instances of Leo hanging up on Cris in the middle of a fight. 

 

Their arguments never lasted long. They were usually resolved within the week if not the next day. 

 

_ Leo huffed as he tossed his phone on Ivan’s coffee table.  _

 

_ “He’s just so overdramatic, you know?” Leo sunk down on the couch beside Ivan.  _

 

_ Ivan didn’t say anything in return. He kept his attention trained on his Call of Duty match.  _

 

_ Leo had been grumbling and going on about Cristiano all day. At practice, during the breaks, when they got dinner and now here. At his house. The one place he was supposed to be able to relax.  _

 

_ Leo didn’t seem to care that Ivan had stopped replying. “Like I forget to call him back one time and all of the sudden it’s the end of the world.”  _

 

_ Ivan tried to concentrate on his game. But he got killed again and again and again. His right eye twitched slightly when Leo began another rant on how childish Ronaldo was.  _

 

_ The match had ended and Leo was still going on about him. Ivan sighed when he saw his name at the bottom of the match table. _

 

_ Leo’s mouth shut when he saw Ivan pick his phone up off the coffee table and unlock it with ease.  _

 

_ “How’d you know my passcode?” Leo tried to look over to see what his friend was doing.  _

 

_ Ivan didn’t say a word and Leo watched as he tapped the screen a few times before bringing it up to his ear.  _

 

_ “What are you-” Messi tried asking but was cut off by his phone being thrust towards his face.  _

 

_ “Talk to him.”  _

 

_ Cristiano’s name was written across the screen and you could faintly hear him calling out Leo’s name.  _

 

_ The serious look on Ivan’s face had Leo taking the phone and heading to a different room.  _

 

When Leo thought back on it, Ivan honestly deserved some sort of award. He was there for Leo during the big fights, the little fights and everything in between. 

 

Ivan was always there for him, just like right now as the two of them walked down the halls of Camp Nou. 

 

“You really going to do this?” Ivan asked, shooting Leo worried glances. 

 

“I am.” Leo was unwavering in his response. 

 

_ “We could buy the whole island if we wanted to. We could buy two islands if we want to.”  _

 

_ Cristiano was laid back on Leo’s bed, propped up on the headboard. Leo was pressed into his side, head on his shoulder and looking over at Cris’ laptop.  _

 

_ “We can’t buy a whole island.”Leo mumbled, tiredly.  _

 

_ Cristiano didn’t respond, just continued scrolling through the pages of island real estate. Leo didn’t understand how it was possible to buy an entire island.  _

 

_ Leo could barely keep his eyes open.  _

 

_ “This one looks nice, doesn’t it?”  _

 

_ He cracked one eye open to look. It looked like every other island he had seen. Humming in response, he slid off of Cris’ shoulder and down to his pillow.  _

 

_ It wasn’t practical for the two of them to live together on a private island. Though, the thought was appealing.  _

 

Ivan noticed how Lionel’s steps slowed the closer they got to the locker room. 

 

“How do you think they’ll take it?” You could hear the nervousness growing in Leo’s voice. 

 

They were stopped in front of the locker room doors. 

 

“I really don’t know. I can’t even imagine..” Ivan trailed off. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Leo pushed the doors open. 

 

_ Cristiano was making dinner for he and Leo.  _

 

_ “So I was thinking-” Cris said when Leo walked into his kitchen.  _

 

_ Leo walked beside Cris and nudged him out of the way with his shoulder. He took the spoon from Cris’ hand and dipped it back into the cooking soup.  _

 

_ “What’s up?” He brought the spoon back out to sip the soup.  _

 

_ “I’ve decided how many kids I want.”  _

 

_ Leo choked on the last bit of soup. He began coughing, trying to clear his throat.  _

 

_ Cristiano paid no mind to Leo, “6. I want 6. 3 boys and 3 girls.”  _

 

_ “You’re not serious.” Leo stared up at Cris with wide eyes.  _

 

_ “The first one would be a boy. We’d name him Cristiano Jr.” It was the playfulness in Cris’ voice that had Leo feeling stupid for thinking he was serious.  _

 

_ “Of course. What else would we name him?” Leo played along. “And the others?”  _

 

_ Turning the stove off and moving the soup over to bowls, Cris spoke on their way to the table.  _

 

_ “Thiago and Mateo.” They sat down and Cris began again, “I’ve only thought of two names for the girls. Eva and Alana.”  _

 

_ Leo looked at Cristiano’s bright smile and rolled his eyes. _

 

_ “I get to pick the third then. This is hardly fair.”  _

 

All eyes were on Leo and Ivan as they walked into the locker room. 

 

“It’s about time you guys showed up!” Gerard Pique’s voice overpowered every other noise in the room. 

 

Leo tried smiling at him but it was small and awkward. His nerves were finally catching up to him. His hands were clammy and he knew all of the color was washed out of his face. 

 

“Are you okay, Leo? You look like you’re going to be sick.” Gerard slung an arm around Leo’s shoulders. 

 

“Actually-” Leo looked over to Ivan who gave him a small smile and nodded his head. “I need to talk to you guys about something.” 

 

_ Leo was in Cristiano’s bathroom brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.  _

 

_ “Hey, what did your mom want earlier?” He heard Cristiano call from the bedroom.  _

 

_ Leo rinsed his mouth out and walked into the bedroom. He leaned against the door jam and looked over to his boyfriend.  _

 

_ Cristiano looked positively comfortable, lounged out on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs with ‘CR7’ written in white across the band.  _

 

_ Talking was the last thing Leo wanted to do right now. But Cris was looking at him expectantly.  _

 

_ “She wanted to know if I was seeing anyone. She wants me to get married. Give her grandkids, the whole nine. You know how she is.”  _

 

_ Leo joined Cris on the bed. Sighing contently when he sunk down on his pillow.  _

 

_ Cris turned on his side to face Leo and propped his head up on his hand. “Do you want to tell her?”  _

 

_ “Kind of.” Leo’s skin left a trail of goosebumps following Cris’ finger tracing up his arm. “But I know you’re not ready for anyone to know.”  _

 

_ Leo was being turned over from his back so he was facing towards Cris.  _

 

_ “Leo, you can tell whoever you want. That’s your decision, not mine.” Cris pressed a kiss to Leo’s forehead.  “If you’re ready to tell someone, then go for it. It just might take me longer to get to that point.”  _

 

_ Lionel could feel Cris’ lips turn into smile against his skin.  _

 

_ “Whatever makes you happy.” Was whispered before their lips were crushed together. _

 

Everyone was staring at Leo. Most of his teammates were gaping at him with open mouths. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

 

Leo’s breathing picked up and his face was bright red. He needed someone to say something. 

 

He glanced over to Ivan, who had unconsciously moved closer to him.

 

Leo was about to beg for someone to say something, but fortunately Pique broke the silence. 

  
“You and Ronaldo are  _ what _ ?!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner thoughts of one Ivan Rakitic.

Ivan watched as the faces of his teammates dropped at Leo’s confession. His nerves had been on edge ever since Leo told him he wanted to tell the team about his relationship with Cristiano Ronaldo. Leo was sensitive, and he had a hard enough time dealing with Ronaldo and his problems, now he would have the thoughts of the whole team to deal with. 

 

These are the things that Ivan told himself, but deep down he knew he was a little jealous. In a weird way, Ivan liked that he was the only one who knew Leo’s secret. He liked being the only one that he confided in. 

 

As much as Ivan hates Ronaldo, he couldn’t deny that he made Leo happy. These past season he had never seen Leo so carefree and just generally content. Ivan loved that Leo was so happy, he just hated that Ronaldo was the cause of it. He held Leo’s whole heart in his hands and he doesn’t even realize it. He didn’t realize what a privilege that was.

 

Ivan watched as half the team patted Leo on back and pulling him into a hug, the other half still shaking their head in disbelief. Leo’s face was supporting the biggest smile that Ivan had ever seen. He wanted to be happy for Leo, but for some reason he just couldn't.

 

He chalked it up to his deep negative feelings for Cristiano Ronaldo. It was definitely not due to the feelings Ivan felt bubbling up to the surface. The feelings that said  _ he _ wanted to be the reason that Leo couldn’t stop smiling. The reason for his new found happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the follow up story I talked about writing is now up! It takes place right after The Distance Between Us finishes. If you want to know what becomes of Cris, Leo, and Ivan I recommend checking Where We Belong out!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
